heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Decepticons
---- This is a list of known Decepticon]]s from the Transformers fictional universe and toyline. ''Generation One'' Leaders/Commanders * Decepticon Supreme Leader (Megatron]]) — Walther P38]] Pistol * Decepticon Air Commander / Decepticon Second-In-Command / Trine Leader (Starscream]]) — F-15 Eagle]] * Military Operation Commander (Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]]) — Cybertronian Space Gun * Governor of Polyhex (Transformers)|Polyhex]] (Lord Straxus]]) — Mobile Cannon (Later referred to as Dark Mount for trademark reasons.) * Decepticon Leader After Megatron's Death (Galvatron]]) — Laser Cannon / Futuristic Handgun (In most continuities, Megatron is reformatted into Galvatron .) * Decepticon Second-In-Command After Starscreams'death (Cyclonus]]) — Cybertronian Fighter Jet * Leader of Decepticon Sweeps (Transformers)|Sweeps]] (Scourge (Transformers)|Scourge]]) — Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft]] ** Sweeps are mass-produced Transformers sharing the same body-type of Scourge. *Starcream came back to life has a ghost then got his body back then floated to space then showed up again in beast wars then floated again but still alive Decepticon Jets/Seekers Seeker was a term originally coined by fans to describe the Decepticon Jets of the same mode, eventually adopted by Hasbro and various comic continuities. Only Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were named during Season 1 of the animated series. The name Sunstorm was given retroactively by toy-distributor E-Hobby]] to the previously unnamed yellow/orange Seeker. This was later picked up by comics publisher Dreamwave Productions]]. Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge (introduced in Season 2) essentially used the same mold as their Season 1 counterparts but with small modifications, and because of this, they are also known as the "Coneheads". * Commanders ** Thundercracker]] — (recolor of Starscream) ** Skywarp]] — (recolor of Starscream) * Coneheads ** Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] — Modified F-15 Eagle (redeco of Starscream) ** Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]] — Modified VTOL]] F-15 Eagle (redeco of Ramjet) ** Dirge (Transformers)|Dirge]] — (recolor of Ramjet) * Others ** Skyfire (Transformers)|Jetfire/Skyfire]] (later becomes an Autobot) ** Sunstorm (Transformers)|Sunstorm]] — (recolor of Starscream) Miscellaneous ;Communications Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Microcassette]] recorder ;Decepticon Mini-Cassettes * Laserbeak]]— Condor]] / Microcassette]] * Buzzsaw (Transformers)|Buzzsaw]]— (recolor of Laserbeak) * Rumble (Transformers)|Rumble]]—''Robot / Microcassette'' * Frenzy (Transformers)|Frenzy]]— (recolor of Rumble) * Ratbat]]— Bat / Microcassette * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]]— Black jaguar]] / Microcassette * Overkill (Transformers)|Overkill]]— Tyrannosaurus Rex]] / Microcassette * Slugfest (Transformers)|Slugfest]]— Stegosaurus]] / Microcassette ;Reconnaissance * Reflector (Transformers)|Reflector]]—''Camera]]'' ** SpyGlass (Transformers)|SpyGlass]] ** Spectro (Transformers)|Spectro]] ** Viewfinder (Transformers)|Viewfinder]] ;Drone * Nightbird (Transformers)|Nightbird]]—A human-built ninja robot reprogrammed as a Decepticon. * Bug Bite]] - (recolor of Bumblebee) ;Decepticon City * Trypticon]]—''Tyrannosaurus rex / Battle Platform / City'' ** Full Tilt (Transformers)|Full Tilt]]—''Cybertronian Car / Robot'' ** Brunt (Transformers)|Brunt]]—''Tank / Tower'' ** Wipeout (Transformers)|Wipeout]]—''Earth Car'' (Marvel Comics]] only) Insecticons]] * Shrapnel (Transformers)|Shrapnel]]—''Stag beetle]]'' * Kickback (Transformers)|Kickback]]—''Grasshopper]]'' * Bombshell (Transformers)|Bombshell]]—''Boll weevil]]'' ;Deluxe Insecticons * Barrage (Transformers)|Barrage]]—''Japanese rhinoceros beetle]]'' * Chop Shop (Transformers)|Chop Shop]]—''Stag beetle]]'' * Ransack (Transformers)|Ransack]]—''Locust]]'' * Venom (Transformers)|Venom]]—''Cicada]]'' (Leader) Combiner Teams The Transformers technology#Combiner Technology|Combiners]] (more commonly known as Gestalts by the fans) are the Transformers who could combine with each other to form a larger robot. ''Constructicons]] / Devastator (Transformers)|Devastator]] * Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]]—''Loader (equipment)|Front end Loader]] (Leader) * Scavenger (Transformers)|Scavenger]]—''Excavator]]'' * Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]]—''Concrete mixer]]'' * Long Haul]]—''Dump truck]]. First introduced in 1985 and voiced by Gregg Berger in the Transformers animated series. Since then other characters named Long Haul have been created for the Transformers series. He is usually depicted as a green and purple Decepticon dump truck and a member of the Constructicons. * Bonecrusher (Transformers)|Bonecrusher]]—''Bulldozer]] * Hook (Transformers)|Hook]]—''Crane (machine)#Truck-mounted crane|Crane Truck]]'' ''Stunticons]] / Menasor]] * Motormaster]]—''Kenworth|Kenworth K100]] (Leader) * Dead End (Transformers)|Dead End]]—''Porsche 928]]'' * Breakdown (Transformers)|Breakdown]]—''Lamborghini Countach]]'' * Drag Strip (Transformers)|Drag Strip]]—''Tyrrell P34]]'' * Wildrider]]—''Ferrari 308 GTB]]'' ''Bruticus|Combaticons / Bruticus]] * Onslaught (Transformers)|Onslaught]]—''Anti-Aircraft Truck (Leader) * Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]]—''Leopard 2|Leopard Tank]]'' * Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]]—''FMC XR311]]'' * Blast Off (Transformers)|Blast Off]]—''Space Shuttle]]'' * Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]]—''Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk]]'' ''Predacon|Predacons / Predaking]] * Razorclaw]]—''Lion]] (Leader) * Rampage (Transformers)|Rampage]]—''Tiger]]'' * Divebomb]]—''Eagle]]'' * Tantrum (Transformers)|Tantrum]]—''Bull]]'' * Headstrong (Transformers)|Headstrong]]—''Rhinoceros'' ''Terrorcons|Terrorcons / Abominus]] * Hun-Gurrr]]—''Two-headed Dragon (aka "Hun-Grr", "Hun-Gurr") (Leader) * Blot (Transformers)|Blot]]—''mole Monster'' * Cutthroat (Transformers)|Cutthroat]]—''Pteranodon]]'' * Rippersnapper]]—''Bipedal Shark]]'' * Sinnertwin]]—''Orthrus]]'' ''Seacons|Seacons / Piranacon]] * Snaptrap]]—''Snapping Turtle (Leader) * Nautilator]]—''Lobster]] - Monster'' * Overbite]]—''Bulette|Shark with limbs]]'' * Seawing—''Bipedal Manta Ray]]'' * Skalor]]—''coelacanth]]'' * Tentakil]]—''Upright walking squid]]'' Multi—Changers ''Triple Changer]]s'' * Blitzwing]]—''Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25|MiG-25]] / Mitsubishi Type 74 Nana-yon|Type 74]] Main Battle Tank (later became neutral civilian in the cartoon) * Astrotrain]]—''Space Shuttle]] / JNR Class D62]] steam locomotive]]'' * Octane (Transformers)|Octane]]—''Tank truck]] / Jet (possibly Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker|KC-135 Stratotanker]])'' ''Horrorcons'' Horrorcons are Headmaster Triple Changers. * Apeface]]—''Ape / Jet'' ** Spasma (Transformers)|Spasma]] * Snapdragon (Transformers)|Snapdragon]]—''Tyrannosaurus Rex / Jet'' ** Krunk (Transformers)|Krunk]] ''Six Changer'' * Sixshot]]—''jet / Armored car (valuables)|Armored Car]] / Ramming tank / Wolf]] / Laser Pistol / Winged Wolf (unofficial) / robot Battlechargers * Runamuck]]—''Pontiac Firebird (third generation)|Pontiac Trans Am]]'' * Runabout (Transformers)|Runabout]]—''Lotus Esprit]]'' Decepticon Clones * Pounce (Transformers)|Pounce]]—''Cougar|Puma]]'' * Wingspan (Transformers)|Wingspan]]—''Hawk]]'' Headmaster (Transformers)|Headmasters]] * Scorponok]]—''Scorpion]] / City'' (Leader) ** Lord Zarak]] ** Fasttrack (Transformers)|Fasttrack]] —''Base Defense Vehicle'' * Weirdwolf]]—''Wolf'' ** Monzo]] * Mindwipe (Transformers)|Mindwipe]]—''Bat'' ** Vorath]] * Skullcruncher—''Alligator]]'' ** Grax]] * Fangry]]—''Winged Wolf'' ** Brisko]] * Horri-Bull—''Bull'' ** Kreb]] * Squeezeplay (Transformers)|Squeezeplay]]—''Crab]] Monster'' ** Lokos]] Targetmaster]]s * Misfire (Transformers)|Misfire]]—''Space Jet'' ** Aimless]] * Slugslinger]]—''Twin-nosed Jet fighter'' ** Caliburst]] * Triggerhappy (Transformers)|Triggerhappy]]—''Jet fighter'' ** Blowpipe (Transformers)|Blowpipe]] * Cyclonus]]—''Cybertronian Jet'' ** Nightstick (Transformers)|Nightstick]] * Scourge (Transformers)|Scourge]]—''Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft'' ** Fracas (Transformers)|Fracas]] Double Targetmasters * Needlenose]] —''General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon|F-16 Fighting Falcon]]'' ** Sunbeam (Transformers)|Sunbeam]] ** Zigzag (Transformers)|Zigzag]] * Quake (Transformers)|Quake]]—''Leopard 2]] Tank'' ** Tiptop (Transformers)|Tiptop]] ** Heater (Transformers)|Heater]] * Spinister]]—''Boeing AH-64 Apache]]'' ** Singe (Transformers)|Singe]] ** Hairsplitter]] Duocons]] * Battletrap]]—''Jeep and Helicopter]]'' * Flywheels (Transformers)|Flywheels]] —''Tank and Jet'' Firecons]] * Cindersaur]]—''Dinosaur Monster'' * Flamefeather]]—''Bird Monster'' * Sparkstalker]]—''Insect Monster'' Triggercons * Crankcase (Transformers)|Crankcase]]—''four-wheel drive|4x4]]'' * Ruckus (Transformers)|Ruckus]]—''Dune buggy]]'' * Windsweeper]]—''Rockwell B-1 Lancer|B-1 Lancer]]'' Powermasters * Dreadwind]]—''General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon|F-16 Fighting Falcon]]'' ** Hi-Test]] * Darkwing (Transformers)|Darkwing]]—''Panavia Tornado]]'' ** Throttle (Transformers)|Throttle]] ** Dreadwind]] and Darkwing (Transformers)|Darkwing]] combine to form Dreadwing]]. ;Powermaster Mercenary * Doubledealer]]—''Missile Transport'' (Figure also transforms into Autobot warrior, his allegiance was controlled by which partner was merged with him.) ** Skar (Transformers)|Skar]] (Decepticon partner) ** Knok]] (Autobot partner) Pretenders (Transformers)|Pretenders]] * Bludgeon (Transformers)|Bludgeon]]—''Tank'' (Leader) ** Outershell—''Samurai]] Skeleton]]'' * Bomb-Burst]]—''Futuristic VTOL]] Jet'' ** Outershell—''Bat Monster'' * Bugly]]—''Futuristic Jet'' ** Outershell—''Bug Monster'' * Finback (Transformers)|Finback]]—''Futuristic Jet Ski]]'' ** Outershell—''Fish Monster'' * Iguanus]]—''Futuristic Motorcycle'' ** Outershell—''Iguana]] Monster'' * Skullgrin]]—''Futuristic Tank'' ** Outershell—''Minotaur]]'' * Submarauder]]—''Futuristic Submarine'' ** Outershell—''Shark Monster'' * Octopunch (Transformers)|Octopunch]]—''Crab'' ** Outershell—''Octopus]] Monster'' * Stranglehold (Transformers)|Stranglehold]]—''Rhino'' ** Outershell—''Human Gladiator]]'' Pretender Beasts * Carnivac]]—''Wolf'' * Snarler (Transformers)|Snarler]]—''Boar]]'' Pretender Vehicles * Roadgrabber]]—''Futuristic Jet'' Pretender Classic * Starscream]]—''F-15 Jet'' Ultra Pretender * Roadblock (Transformers)|Roadblock]]—''Assault Vehicle / Humanoid / Spacecraft / Car'' Mega Pretender * Thunderwing]]—''Futuristic Jet'' Monster Pretenders|Monster Pretenders / Monstructor]] * Icepick (Transformers)|Icepick]]—''Rock Monster'' * Birdbrain (Transformers)|Birdbrain]]—''Vulture]] Monster'' * Bristleback]]—''Hedgehog]] Monster'' * Scowl (Transformers)|Scowl]]—''Wolf Monster'' * Slog (Transformers)|Slog]]—''Blob Monster'' * Wildfly (Transformers)|Wildfly]]—''Gargoyle]]'' Micromasters]] * Air Strike Patrol ** Whisper (Transformers)|Whisper]]—''Futuristic stealth Jet'' ** Nightflight (Transformers)|Nightflight]]—''Grumman F-14 Tomcat]]'' ** Storm (Transformers)|Stormcloud]]—''Dassault Rafale]]'' ** Tailwind (Transformers)|Tailwind]]—''Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II|A-10 Thunderbolt II]]'' * Sports Car Patrol]] ** Blackjack (Transformers)|Blackjack]]—''Ford Mustang]]'' ** Detour (Transformers)|Detour]]—''Futuristic Car'' ** Hyperdrive (Transformers)|Hyperdrive]]—''Late 1980s Chevrolet Corvette]]'' ** Roadhugger]]—''Ferrari'' * Race Track Patrol ** Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]]—''F-1 Racer'' ** Groundhog (Transformers)|Groundhog]]—''Funny Car'' ** Motorhead (Transformers)|Motorhead]]—''Early 1980s Chevrolet Corvette (C3)]]'' ** Roller Force]]—''Dune buggy]]'' * Military Patrol ** Bombshock (Transformers)|Bombshock]]—''Tank'' ** Dropshot]]—''Armored Troop Transport'' ** Growl (Transformers)|Growl]]—''Armored Car'' ** Tracer (Transformers)|Tracer]]—''Helicopter'' ''Micromaster Bases'' * Skyhopper]]—''Dassault Rafale]]'' ** Base—''Transport Helicopter'' * Micromaster Decepticon Jet Command Center ** Skystalker]]—''Porsche 959]]'' *** Base—''Spacecraft'' * Micromaster Stations ** Airwave (Transformers)|Airwave]]—''F-14 Tomcat'' *** Base—''Military airbase|Air base]]'' ** Greasepit]]—''Monster truck]]'' *** Base—''Filling station|Gas station]]'' ''Micromaster Transports'' * Flattop (Transformers)|Flattop]]—''Jet / Aircraft carrier'' * Roughstuff]]—''Utility Truck / Jet'' ''Micromaster Combiners'' * Battle Squad ** Direct—Hit (Transformers)|Direct-Hit]] & Powerpunch]]—''Anti—aircraft Truck'' ** Fireshot]] & Vanquish (Transformers)|Vanquish]]—''Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]]'' ** Meltdown (Transformers)|Meltdown]] & Half-Track (Transformers)|Half-Track]]—''Missile Trailer'' * Constructor Squad ** Grit (Transformers)|Grit]] & Knockout (Transformers)|Knockout]]—''Steam shovel]] / Truck'' ** Stonecruncher]] & Excavator (Transformers)|Excavator]]—''Crane Truck'' ** Sledge (Transformers)|Sledge]] & Hammer (Transformers)|Hammer]]—''Dump Truck'' * Micromaster Combiner Transports ** Cement-Head]] & Terror-Tread]]—''Dump Truck'' *** Base—''Cannon Trailer'' * Micromaster Combiner Decepticon Anti—Aircraft Base ** Spaceshot (Transformers)|Spaceshot]] & Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]]—''Rockwell B-1 Lancer|B-1 Lancer]]'' *** Base—''Tank'' Action Masters]] * Banzai-Tron]] ** Razor-Sharp (Transformers)|Razor-Sharp]]—''Crab / Gun'' * Charger (Transformers)|Charger]] (European Exclusive) ** Firebeast]]—''Rhino / Gun'' * Krok (Transformers)|Krok]] ** Gatoraider]]—''Alligator / Gun'' * Take-Off (Transformers)|Take-Off]] (European Exclusive) ** Screech (Transformers)|Screech]]—''Bird / Gun'' * Treadshot]] ** Catgut (Transformers)|Catgut]]—''Tiger / Gun'' ''Action Master Decepticon Attack Vehicles'' * Gutcruncher]] ** Stratotronic Attack Jet—''Jet Fighter—Tank & Battle Station'' ''Action Master Action Blaster Vehicles'' * Axer (Transformers)|Axer]] with Off-road cycle ''Action Master Motorized Exo-Suit Vehicle'' * Slicer (Transformers)|Slicer]] (recolor of Autobot]] Wheeljack]], European Exclusive) ** Exo-Suit Vehicle—''4WD Assault Vehicle / Battle Suit'' Action Master Classics * Bombshell (Transformers)|Bombshell]] (European Exclusive) ** Needler (Transformers)|Needler]]—''Scarab / Head Gear'' * Devastator (Transformers)|Devastator]] ** Scorpulator]]—''Scorpion / Gun'' * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] ** Fistfight (Transformers)|Fistfight]]—''Drone Robot / Gun'' * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] ** Wingthing]]—''Bat / Gun'' ''Action Master Decepticon Attack Vehicles'' * Megatron]] ** Neutro Fusion Tank—''Tank / Jet & Battle Station'' ''Action Master Action Blaster Vehicles'' * Starscream]] ** Turbo Jet—''Jet / Battle Station'' ''Action Master Motorized Exo-Suit Vehicle * Thundercracker]] (recolor of Starscream, European Exclusive) ** Solo Mission Jet Plane—''Stealth Fighter / Battle Suit'' ''Actionmaster Elites'' * Double Punch]]—''Scorpion'' * Turbo Master (Transformers)|Turbo Master]]—''Airplane & Helicopter Hybrid'' European Exclusives Predators * Skyquake]]—''Futuristic Stealth aircraft|Stealth Jet]]'' (a.k.a. "Crash" in French-speaking regions of Europe.) * Stalker (Transformers)|Stalker]]—''Missile Tank'' (a.k.a. "Buzzard" in French-speaking regions of Europe.) * Falcon (Transformers)|Falcon]]—''Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk|F-117 Nighthawk]]'' * Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]]—''Northrop YF-23|YF-23 Black Widow]]'' * Snare (Transformers)|Snare]]—''Grumman X-29|X-29]]'' * Talon (Transformers)|Talon]]—''McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle|F-15 Eagle]]'' Ultracons *Ratbat]] (founder and leader) *Barrage (Transformers)|Barrage]] *Birdbrain (Transformers)|Birdbrain]] *Catilla (Transformers)|Catilla]] *The Constructicons]] *Insecticons|Chop Shop]] *Quake (Transformers)|Quake]] *Ransack (Transformers)|Ransack]] *Squeezeplay (Transformers)|Squeezeplay]] *Submarauder]] *Venom (Transformers)|Venom]] ''Generation One (Japan) Headmasters * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundblaster]] – ''Microcassette Player (recolor of Soundwave w/ extra cassette.) Masterforce * Overlord (Transformers)|Overlord]]– Tank & Jet / Base ** Mega (Transformers)|Mega]] ** Giga (Transformers)|Giga]] * Scorponok|Black Zarak]] – Scorpion / City * Browning (Transformers)|Browning]]– John Browning#Products|Browning]] Pistol Victory Beast Force * Deszaras]]– Dragon ** Beast– Hawk / Gun ** Beast– Tiger / Gun Beast Force|Beast Force / Lio Kaiser]] * Leozack]]– Grumman F-14 Tomcat|F-14 Tomcat]] ** Beast– Lion / Gun * Drillhorn]]– Drill Tank ** Beast– Rhino / Gun * Gaihawk]]– Mikoyan MiG-29]] "Fulcrum" Jet ** Beast– Hawk / Gun * Hellbat]]– Dassault Rafale]] ** Beast– Bat / Gun * Jaruga (Transformers)|Jaruga]]– Baja Buggy ** Beast– Jaguar / Gun * Killbison]]– Flugabwehrkanonenpanzer Gepard|Gepard]] Anti-aircraft Tank ** Beast– Bison / Gun * Deathcobra]]– Mil Mi-24]] "Hind" Assault Helicopter ** Beast– Cobra / Gun Dinoforce]] / Dinoking]] * Doryu (Transformers)|Doryu]]– Stegosaurus]] * Gairyu]]– Ankylosaurus]] * Goryu (Transformers)|Goryu]]– Tyrannosaurus]] * Kakuyru]]– Triceratops]] * Rairyu]]– Apatosaurus|Brontosaurus]] * Yokuryu]]– Pterodactyl]] Pretenders (Transformers)|Crossformers]] * Black Shadow (Transformers)|Black Shadow]]– Humanoid / Jet (Remolded Thunderwing) * Blue Bacchus]]– Humanoid / Helicopter (Remolded Crossblades) Other Series * Metrotitan]]– City / Battle Station. The recolored version of Metroplex (Transformers)|Metroplex]]. ** Metroshot]]– Robot. The recolored version of Six-Gun (Transformers)|Six-Gun]]. ** Metrodash]]– Car. The recolored version of Scamper (Transformers)|Scamper]]. ** Metrotank]]– Tank. The recolored version of Slammer (Transformers)|Slammer]]. ** Metrobomb]]– Car. The recolored version of Skystalker]]. * Jet Army Corps ** The Predator jets, bar Skyquake, were released in two-packs with the European Autobot Turbomasters, renamed Flarejet, Darkjet, Moonjet & Shadowjet. Additionally, Stalker and Skyquake were released, but not as part of the official Transformers line of that year, but rather in European packaging, with a Japanese sticker on the back. The magazine articles on the fiction of this Transformers line, Operation Combination, make reference to a Decepticon leader name "Scrash" – apparently, this was intended to be Skyquake, given a name that combined both his European monikers. * Battle Gaea]]– The recolored version of Bruticus]]. ** Great Cannon]]– The recolored version of Onslaught (Transformers)|Onslaught]]. ** Shuttle Gunner]]– The recolored version of Blast Off (Transformers)|Blast Off]]. ** Target Hawk]]– The recolored version of Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]]. ** Leeland (Transformers)|Leeland]]– The recolored version of Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]]. ** Sandstorm (Transformers)|Sandstorm]]– The recolored version of Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]]. ''Transformers: Generation 2'' A major revamp of the Transformers line, which included new toys, a new comic book series from Marvel Comics]] and a re-edited release of the 1984 TV series. Commanders * Megatron]] – M1 Abrams]] Tank (also released as a GoBot) Combat Hero * Megatron]] – M1 Abrams Tank Decepticon Jets * Starscream]] – F-15 Eagle * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] – Modified F-15 Eagle Stunticon * Breakdown (Transformers)|Breakdown]] – Lamborghini Countach]] Gestalt Teams * Constructicons]] / Devastator (Transformers)|Devastator]] – See Generation 1 * Bruticus|Combaticons / Bruticus]] – See Generation 1 Rotor Force * Ransack (Transformers)|Ransack]] – Vought F4U Corsair]] * Powerdive]] – Helicopter Laser Rods * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]] – Old-Style Racer * Sizzle (Transformers)|Sizzle]] – Black Hot Rod Cyberjets * Skyjack (Transformers)|Skyjack]] – Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk|F-117 Nighthawk]] * Hooligan (Transformers)|Hooligan]] – similar to a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor|F-22 Raptor]] but with Grumman F-14 Tomcat|F-14 Tomcat]] style variable-sweep wing]]s * Space Case (Transformers)|Space Case]] – forward-swept wing]] jet ATB * Dreadwing]] – Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit|B-2 Bomber]] / Tank ** Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] – Cybertronian Jet Fighter Autorollers * Dirtbag (Transformers)|Dirtbag]] – Dump truck#Off-road dump truck|Off-road dump truck]] * Roadblock (Transformers)|Roadblock]] – Front end loader]] Skyscorchers * Eagle Eye (Transformers)|Eagle Eye]] – Eurofighter Typhoon]] * Afterburner (Transformers)|Afterburner]] – Lockheed F-104 Starfighter|F-104 Starfighter]] * Terradive]] – LTV A-7 Corsair II|A-7 Corsair II]] * Windrazor]] – General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon|F-16 Fighting Falcon]] Power Masters Not to be confused with G1 Powermasters, these figures had a wind-up wheel gimmick. * Meanstreak (Transformers)|Meanstreak]]– Funny Car * Bulletbike]]– Motorcycle with Sidecar Cybertronian Empire * Liege Maximo]] * Jhiaxus]] – Cybertronian Spacecraft * Rook (Transformers)|Rook]] (Jhiaxus's lieutenant) * Mindset (Transformers)|Mindset]] – Cybertronian Tank European Exclusives Stormtroopers * Aquablast]] * Drench]] * Hydradread]] * Rage (Transformers)|Rage]] Trakkons * Calcar (Transformers)|Calcar]] – SUV * Fearswoop]] – Lockheed YF-22|YF-22]] Obliterators * Clench (Transformers)|Clench]]– Tanker truck ''Robots in Disguise / Car Robots'' In Transformers: Robots in Disguise|Robots in Disguise]], the Decepticons are a group of Autobot Protoforms recruited by the Predacon]]s to serve Megatron]]/Galvatron]]. * Galvatron (leader following Megatron being reformatted)- 2-headed dragon/''jet fighter''/''car''/''bat''/''giant hand''/''hydrofoil]]/''pterodactyl]]/''griffin]]/''elephant]] * Scourge (Transformers)|Scourge]]– Western Star Trucks|Western Star truck]] (remake of G2 Laser Rod Optimus Prime]]) Commandos / Ruination]] * Mega-Octane]]– Anti-Aircraft Missile Truck (remake of G1 Onslaught (Transformers)|Onslaught]]) * Ro-Tor]]– Kaman SH-2G Super Seasprite|SH-2G Super Seasprite]] (remake of G1 Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]]) * Movor]]– Space Shuttle]] (remake of G1 Blast Off (Transformers)|Blast Off]]) * Armorhide]]– Leopard 1|Leopard Tank]] (remake of G1 Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]]) * Rollbar (Transformers)|Rollbar]]– FMC XR311]] combat support vehicle (remake of G1 Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]]) Toy-only Decepticons * Axer or Axor * Bludgeon (Transformers)|Bludgeon]] * Bruticus]] * Dreadwing|Dreadwind]] * Jhiaxus]] * Megabolt]] * Jetfire|Skyfire]] * Smokejumper (Transformers)|Smokejumper]] * Wind Sheer]] Unicron Trilogy ''Transformers: Armada]]/Transformers: Energon]] * Megatron]]/Galvatron]]– ''Cybertronian tank / Cybertronian Jet * Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]]– Modified Sukhoi Su-35|Su-35]] / Modified F-22 Raptor]] Jet Fighter * Cyclonus]]/Snowcat (Transformers)|Snowcat]]– Cybertronian Helicopter / Snowcat]] * Demolishor]]– Cybertronian anti-aircraft missile Tank / Liebherr T 282B]] Dump Truck * Wheeljack]]– Sports Car * Sideways (Transformers)|Sideways]]– Motorcycle (dual allegiance) * Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]]– Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II|F-35 Lightning II]] * Tidal Wave (Transformers)|Tidal Wave]]/Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]]– Double-bowed Battleship /Aircraft carrier / Troop transport / Battle armor / Sleek Assault speedboat * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockblast]]– Cybertronian laser tank / Satellite Cannon (recolored as Sixshot]]) * Thundercracker]]- (recolor of Starscream) * Skywarp]]- (redeco of Starscream) * Rapid Run]]- Motorcycle (recolor of Sideways) * Slugslinger]]- Dual-cockpit Jet Fighter * Sharkticon]]- Submarine / Battleship Terrorcons]] * Scorponok]] - Scorpion-shaped construction vehicle / Spacefighter (Leader) * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]] - Panther (recolored as Ravage (Transformers)|Command Ravage]] * Divebomb]] - Hawk * Cruellock]] - Velociraptor (recolored as Doom-Lock]]) * Insecticon]] - Beetle ''Destruction Team/Bruticus|Bruticus Maximus]] * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]]– ''Missile Truck * Blight (Transformers)|Blight]]– Assault Tank * Kickback (Transformers)|Kickback]]- (recolor of Blight) * Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]]– Attack Helicopter * Stormcloud (Transformers)|Stormcloud]]- (recolor of Blackout) ''Constructicons|Construction Team]]/Devastator (Transformers)|Constructicon Maximus]] * Steamhammer (Transformers)|Steamhammer]]– ''Steam Shovel * Bonecrusher (Transformers)|Bonecrusher]]– Scoop Loader * Sledge (Transformers)|Sledge]]- (recolor of Bonecrusher) * Dust Storm (Transformers)|Dust Storm]]– Crane * Wideload (Transformers)|Wide Load]]- (recolor of Dust Storm) ''Transformers: Cybertron]] At the end of the series, many of the Decepticons either defected to the Autobots or allied with them to stop Galvatron and seal the black hole. Cybertron]]ian Decepticons * Megatron]]/Galvatron (Unicron Trilogy)|Galvatron]]– ''Futuristic racer (resembling a Batmobile]]) / Futuristic jet * Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]]– Futuristic jet * Thundercracker]]- McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle * Buzzsaw (Transformers)|Buzzsaw]]– Cybertronian Helicopter Earth Decepticons * Thunderblast]]– Speedboat * Lugnutz]]– Motorcycle (later becomes an Autobot) * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]]– Scania]] Crane Truck (later becomes an Autobot) * Runamuck]]– Nissan Skyline]] * Hardtop (Transformers)|Hardtop]]– Dune buggy Velocitron]] (Speed Planet) Decepticons * Crumplezone]]– 3-wheeled Velocitronian race car * Ransack (Transformers)|Ransack]]– Velocitronian motorcycle * Dirt Boss]]– Velocitronian Monster Truck (later becomes an Autobot) Animatros (Jungle Planet]]) Decepticons * Brimstone (Transformers)|Brimstone]]– Animatrosian Pteranodon]] (later becomes an Autobot) * Nemesis Breaker]]– (recolor of Leobreaker) * Scourge (Transformers)|Scourge]]– Animatrosian Three-Headed Firebreathing Dragon (later becomes an Autobot) * Undermine (Transformers)|Undermine]]– Animatrosian Spinosaurus]] (later becomes an Autobot) Planet X Decepticons * Sideways (Transformers)|Sideways]]– Futuristic spacefighter * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]]– Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk|F-117 Nighthawk]] * Laserbeak]]– Mechanical Bird / Energy barrel ''Alternators / Binaltech'' * Ravage (Transformers)|Battle Ravage]] – Chevrolet Corvette]] * Dead End (Transformers)|Dead End]] – Dodge Viper SRT-10]] * Decepticharge]] – Honda S2000]] * Nemesis Prime]] – Dodge Ram SRT-10]] * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage (panther)]] – Jaguar XK]] * Rumble (Transformers)|Rumble]] – Honda Civic Si]] * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockblast]] – Mazda RX-8]] * Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]] – Jeep Wrangler]] Timelines * Heatwave (Transformers)|Heatwave]]– Transformers Collectors Club membership exclusive for 2009. A recolor of Energon Barricade with a new head mold. Forms part of Prime (Transformers)#Original thirteen Transformers|Nexus Prime]]. ''Transformers: Animated]] Main Characters * Megatron]] – ''Cybertronian Fusion fighter / V-22 Osprey]] * Starscream]] – Su-47 Berkut]] * Blitzwing]] – Dual-Barreled Tank/Jet Fighter * Lugnut (Transformers)|Lugnut]] – Bomber Airplane * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] – Cybertronian Tank Predacons * Non-combinders ** Blackarachnia]] – Techno-Organic Spider (originally Elita One) ** Waspinator]] – Techno-Organic Wasp (originally Wasp) Constructicons * Dirt Boss]] – Forklift (Leader) * Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]] – Cement Mixer * Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]] – Excavator Team Chaar * Strika]] – Cybertronian Battle Tank (Leader) * Oil Slick (Transformers)|Oil Slick]] – Cybertronian Motorcycle/Chopper-style motorcycle * Cyclonus]] – Cybertronian Jet * Spittor]] – Cybertronian Bipedal Frog-like Walker Tank * Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]] – Cybertronian Helicopter gunship/Military helicopter * Scalpel (Transformers)|Doctor Scalpel]] - Microscope * Mindwipe (Transformers)|Mindwipe]] - Robotic Bat * Sky-Byte]] - (redeco of Lugnut) * Blot (Transformers)|Blot]] - (redeco of Spittor) Starscream Clones * Skywarp]] (Coward Clone) * Thundercracker]] (Egomaniac Clone) * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] (Liar Clone) * Sunstorm (Transformers)|Sunstorm]] (Suck-Up Clone) * Slipstream (Transformers)|Slipstream]] (Female Clone) * Dirge]] (Greedy Clone) * Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]] (Aggressive Clone) Combaticons * Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]] - Military SUV Stunticons * Motormaster]] - (redeco of Optimus Prime) / Freighter (Leader) * Dead End (Transformers)|Dead End]] - (redeco of Jazz) / Dragster * Breakdown (Transformers)|Breakdown]] - (redeco of Rodimus) / Race car * Drag Strip (Transformers)|Drag Strip]] - (redeco of Arcee) / Luxury car * Wildrider]] - Cybertronian Muscle car / (redeco of Lockdown) Musician Decepticons * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] - Scion xB]] * Laserbeak]] – Mechanical Eagle / Electric guitar]] * Ratbat]] – Mechanical Bat / Keytar]] Other Decepticons * Lockdown (Transformers)|Lockdown]] – Muscle car]] Live-action films ''Transformers (film)|Transformers]] Leaders * Megatron]] - ''Cybertronian jet (nearly killed by Sam Witwicky) Decepticons * Starscream]] - Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor]](apparently survived as seen in the credits) * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] - Police Saleen S281]] * Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]] - Sikorsky MH-53|MH-53M Pave Low IV]] (killed by Lennox) * Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]] (misnamed Devastator)transformers-fr_FR – default- Modified M1 Abrams]] tank (killed by Bumblebee) * Bonecrusher (Transformers)|Bonecrusher]] - Buffalo (mine protected vehicle)|Buffalo H]] military vehicle (Despite the fact that Optimus Prime beheaded Bonecrusher, Bonecrusher's toy bios claim he survived) Mini-Cons]] * Scorponok]] - Mechanical Scorpion]] * Frenzy (Transformers)|Frenzy]] - CD player]] / cell phone (head only in this mode) (mistakenly kills himself) * Dispensor (Transformers)|Dispensor]] – Vending machine]] (created by the All-Spark) * Xbox 360 Robot - Xbox 360 (created by the All-Spark) * Steering Wheel Robot - Cadillac Escalade]] steering wheel (created by the All-Spark) * Nokia-Bot - Nokia N93i]] phone (created by the All-Spark; killed by Simmons) * AX9-8946-09SU-1 - Unknown (created by Sector Seven; offline) Video game Decepticons All video game-exclusive Decepticons, except for Shockwave, Mixmaster, and Scrapper, have been also made into toys. * Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]] – Chevrolet Cobalt SS]] Coupe * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] – Boeing AH-64 Apache|AH-64 Apache]] / Artillery Gun * Thundercracker]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Dreadwing]] – Mikoyan MiG-29|MiG-29]] * Payload (Transformers)|Payload]] – Bulldog II Armored Truck * Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]] – Cement Truck * Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]] – Forklift Truck * Dropkick (Transformers)|Dropkick]] – Chevrolet Silverado]] Toyline Decepticons * Stockade (Transformers)|Stockade]] – Sector Seven Cadillac Escalade]] * Incinerator (Transformers)|Incinerator]] – Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey|V-22 Osprey]] Tilt-Rotor Helicopter * Wreckage (Transformers)|Wreckage]] – Stryker]] * Overcast]] – (recolor of Dreadwing) * Hardtop (Transformers)|Hardtop]] – (redeco of Cybertron Hardtop) * Storm Surge (Transformers)|Storm Surge]] – (redeco of Cybertron Shortround) * Divebomb]] – (redeco of Cybertron Thundercracker) * Jetstorm]] – (redeco of Cybertron Jetfire) * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] - (redeco of Starscream) * Fracture (Transformers)|Fracture]] – (female redeco of Classics Deluxe Mirage) * Gunbarrel (Transformers)|Gunbarrel]] – (redeco of Energon Blight/Kickback sculpt) * Reverb (Transformers)|Reverb]] – (redeco of Energon Stormcloud/Blackout sculpt) * Crankcase (Transformers)|Crankcase]] – (redeco of Cybertron Red Alert) * Backtrack (Transformers)|Backtrack]] - (redeco of Cybertron Lugnutz) * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]] - (repaint of Cybertron Crosswise) * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] - (repaint of Cybertron Mudflap) * Booster X10]] – MP3 player]] * Wire Tap V20]] – (repaint of Speed Dial 800) * Meantime (Transformers)|Meantime]] – Wristwatch]] (repainted as Midnighter XR-4]]) * Photon T-34]] - (repaint of Spy Shot 6) * Twitcher F4S1]] – video game controller (repaint of Autobot High Score 100) ''The Reign of Starscream'' Decepticons * Starscream]] - Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor]] * Thundercracker]] – Cybertronian Jet (recolor of Starscream) * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] - Police Saleen S281]] * Dreadwing]] – Cybertronian Jet (betrays Decepticons; killed by Starscream) * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] - Cybertronian Jet (cone-headed recolor of Starscream; betrays Decepticons; killed by Crosshairs) * Stockade (Transformers)|Stockade]] – Unknown * Hardtop (Transformers)|Hardtop]] – (Redeco of Cybertron Hardtop; killed by Arcee) * Divebomb]] – (Redeco of Cybertron Thundercracker; betrays Decepticons; killed by Starscream) * Payload (Transformers)|Payload]] – Unknown (betrays Decepticons, later rejoins them) * Crankcase (Transformers)|Crankcase]] – (Redeco of Cybertron Red Alert; offline) * Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]]- Unknown (killed by Arcee) ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen]] Leaders * Fallen (Transformers)|The Fallen]] – ''Cybertronian Destroyer (as seen in toyline) (killed by Optimus Prime)(originally known as Megatronus prime) * Megatron]] – Cybertronian Hover Tank Decepticons/Non-Combiner Constructicons]] * Starscream]] – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor|F-22 Raptor]] (now has Cybertronian tattoos) * Bonecrusher – Buffalo (mine protected vehicle)|Buffalo H]] military vehicle (killed by airstrike) * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Cybertronian Satellite / Cybertronian Starship * Demolishor]] – Terex]] O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator (killed by Optimus Prime and Ironhide) * Sideways (Transformers)|Sideways]] – Audi R8]] (killed by Sideswipe) * Jetfire (Transformers)|Jetfire]] (later becomes an Autobot) (formerly known as decepticon Skyfire) * Grindor]] – Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion]] (killed by Optimus Prime) * Rampage (Transformers)|Rampage]] – Caterpillar D9]]T bulldozer (killed by Bumblebee) * Long Haul (Transformers)|Long Haul]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 773B dump truck (killed by airstrike) * Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]] – Mack Trucks|Mack]] concrete Mixer / missile launcher (killed by Jetfire) * Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 992G scoop loader (killed by airstrike) * Scrapmetal (Transformers)|Scrapmetal]] – Volvo EC]]700C crawler excavator (killed by his teammates to supply spare parts for Megatron) * Decepticon Protoforms – Unknown (killed by airsrtike and Autobots) Mini-Cons]] * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]] – Mechanical Jaguar/Reentry Mode (killed by Bumblebee) * Scalpel (Transformers)|The Doctor]] (film)/Scalpel (Transformers)|Scalpel]] (general media)– Microscope (Though the film does not show his death, he is killed by Optimus Prime in the comic adaptation and novel) * Insecticon]] – Mechanical beetle (killed by Sam Witwicky) * Scorponok]] – Mechanical scorpion (killed by Jetfire) * Appliance-Bots (created by the All-Spark; killed by Bumblebee) ** Dickbot]] - Blender]] (Leader) ** Ejector (Transformers)|Ejector]] - Toaster]] ** Unknown - Mixer (cooking)|Stand mixer]] ** Unknown - Cappuccino]] machine ** Unknown - Microwave]] ** Unknown - Dyson (company)|Dyson]] vacuum cleaner ** Unknown - Garbage disposal unit ** Unknown - Mechanical beetle/CISCO]] Aironet ** Unknown - Waffle iron ** Unknown - Cell phone ** Unknown - Mixer (cooking)|Hand mixer]] * Alice (Transformers)|Alice]] – (also a Pretenders (Transformers)|Pretender]]) Teenage female human * Reedman]] – combined form Microbots known as Microcons, who also transforms into marbles * Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]] (later becomes an Autobot) * Decepticon Hatchlings - New-Born Cybertronians (killed by a lack of Energon) Constructicons]]/Devastator (Transformers)|Devastator]] Constructicons are mass-produced Transformers in the live-action film series, so there are sometime more than one of each. Those who form Devastator have been killed by the U.S. navy's rail cannon. * Scavenger (Transformers)|Scavenger]] – Red/White Terex]] O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator / Upper Torso * Quickmix (Transformers)|Quickmix]] – Mack Trucks|Mack]] concrete Mixer / ''Head * Scoop (Transformers)|Scoop]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 992G scoop loader / Right Arm * Hightower]] – Kobelco]] CKE2500 II Crawler Crane / Left Arm * Skipjack– Yellow ''Caterpillar D9]]T bulldozer / Left Hand * Overload (Transformers)|Overload]] – KW Dart D4661 Articulated Dump Truck / Lower Torso * Big Green – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 773B dump truck / Right Leg * Payload (Transformers)|Payload]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 769D dump truck / Left Leg * Jumping Jack (Transformers)|Jumping Jack]] – Yellow Caterpillar D9]]T bulldozer / Left Foot Video Game Decepticons * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] - Police Saleen S281]] (also made into a toy) * Dead End (Transformers)|Dead End]] - Toyota Volta]] (also made into a toy) * Sunstorm (Transformers)|Sunstorm]] - Red McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle|F-15 Eagle]] jet (redeco of G1 Starscream) * Constructicons Drones ** Constructicon Scouts (Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]]) – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 992G scoop loaders ** Constructicon Warriors (Payload (Transformers)|Payload]])– Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 773B dump trucks * Stunticons|Stunticon Drones]] ** Stunticon Scouts - Lamborghini Reventons]] ** Stunticon Snipers - Mercedes-Benz SLR McLarens]] * Combaticons|Combaticon Drones]] ** Combaticon Scouts (Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]]) – Hummer HX]]s ** Combaticon Snipers (Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]]) – Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche|RAH-66 Comanche]] stealth helicopters ** Combaticon Warriors (Onslaught (Transformers)|Onslaught]]) – Stryker|M1126 Stryker ICV]]s * Seeker (Transformers)|Seeker]]s (Skywarp]]) – McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet|F/A-18 Hornet]]s Toyline Decepticons * Grindor]] - (recolor of Blackout) * Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]] - Modified M1 Abrams]] tank (redecoed as Tankor]]) * Payload (Transformers)|Payload]] - (recolor of Long Haul) * Dirt Boss]] – Clark Equipment Company|Clark]] forklift (recolored as Dead Lift]]) * Bludgeon (Transformers)|Bludgeon]] – Stryker, Type 90 Kyū-maru|Type 90]] Tank * Lockdown (Transformers)|Lockdown]] - (remold of Transformers: Animated Lockdown) (redecoed as Axer (Transformers)|Axor]]) * Mindwipe (Transformers)|Mindwipe]] – Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk|F-117 Nighthawk]] * Skywarp]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] – (redeco of Starscream) * Dirge (Transformers)|Dirge]] - AV-8 Harrier II]] (redecoed as Jetblade]]) * Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]] – (recolor of Breakaway) * Ransack (Transformers)|Ransack]] – Biplane]] * Terradive]] - Sukhoi Su-47|Su-47]] Berkut * Brimstone (Transformers)|Brimstone]] - Chopper Motorcycle * Fearswoop]] – (recolor of Dreadwing) * Skystalker]] – Stealth jet]] (redecoed as Sunspot (Transformers)|Sunspot]]) * Hailstorm (Transformers)|Hailstorm]] - TOS-1 Buratino]] missile tank * Brakedown]] – Sports car]] (redecoed as Oil Pan (Transformers)|Oil Pan]]) * Reverb (Transformers)|Reverb]] – Speedbike]] * Hook (Transformers)|Hook]] – (recolor of Hightower) * Tail Whip (Transformers)|Tail Whip]]- (redeco of Blazemaster) * Ruination]] - (redeco of Incinerator) * Sonar (Transformers)|Sonar]] – Stealth boat]] * Crankstart]] - (recolor of Dune Runner) ''Alliance/Nefarious'' Decepticons * Starscream]] – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor|F-22 Raptor]] * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Cybertronian Satellite/Cybertronian Starship * Dirt Boss]] – Clark Equipment Company|Clark]] forklift * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]] – Mechanical Jaguar (resurrected by the Initiative) * Buzzsaw (Transformers)|Buzzsaw]] - Mechanical Eagle * Thundercracker]] – Cybertronian Jet (recolor of Starscream) * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] - Police Saleen S281]] * Fortress (Transformers)|Fortress]] - Early Concept Airplane (also a Seeker; offline) * Rumble (Transformers)|Rumble]] - Mechanical Rhino * Beastbox (Transformers)|Beastbox]] - Mechanical Gorilla * Ratbat]] - Mechanical Bat * Wreckage (Transformers)|Wreckage]] – Stryker]] (killed by Starscream for treason) * Fracture (Transformers)|Fracture]] – (Redeco of Classics Deluxe Mirage; killed by Ironhide) * Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]] - Chevrolet Cobalt SS]] Coupe (killed by Bumblebee) * Dead End (Transformers)|Dead End]] – Toyota Volta]] (killed by Optimus Prime) * Reedman]] – combined form Microbots known as Microcons, who also transforms into marbles (offline) * Ransack (Transformers)|Ransack]] – Biplane]] (killed by Skids, Mudflap, and NEST helicopters) * Dispensor (Transformers)|Dispensor]] – Vending machine]] (killed by Ratchet) * Xbox 360 Robot - Xbox 360 (killed by Ironhide) * Steering Wheel Robot - Cadillac Escalade]] steering wheel (offline) * Flatline (Transformers)|Flatline]] - Unknown * Brakedown]] – Sports car]] (killed by Sideswipe) * Reverb (Transformers)|Reverb]] – Speedbike]] (killed by Ironhide) * Dropkick (Transformers)|Dropkick]] – Chevrolet Silverado]] (killed by NEST soldiers) * Incinerator (Transformers)|Incinerator]] – Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey|V-22 Osprey]] Tilt-Rotor Helicopter (killed by Optmius Prime and Ratchet) * Overcast]] – (Dreadwing repaint; offline) * Jetstorm]] – (Redeco of Cybertron Jetfire; offline) * Lockdown (Transformers)|Lockdown]] - (remold of Transformers: Animated Lockdown) * Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]] – (recolor of Breakaway) * Skystalker]] – Stealth jet * Divebomb]] - Jumbo Jet (revived by the Initiative) * Tankor]] - (redeco of Brawl) * Sonar (Transformers)|Sonar]] – Stealth boat]] * Unknown Tank Decepticon– (Redeco of Energon Blight/Kickback sculpt; offline) * Unknown Helicopter Decepticon– (Redeco of Energon Stormcloud/Blackout sculpt; offline) ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon]] Leaders * Megatron]] – ''Armored "Mad Max" Mack semi-trailer truck]] (killed by Optimus Prime) * Sentinel Prime]] – Rosenbauer]] Panther airport crash tender]] (formerly an Autobot; killed by Optimus Prime)(also betrays Megatron) Decepticons * Starscream]] – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor|F-22 Raptor]] (killed by Sam Witwicky) * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG]] (killed by Bumblebee) * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] – Cybertronian Self-propelled Cannon (as seen in toyline) (killed by Optimus Prime) * Driller (Transformers)|Driller]] – Cybertronian Tentacle monster (killed by Optimus Prime) * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] – Black Police Ford Mustang]] (killed by NEST soldiers) * Devcon]] - Russian Missile Launching Truck (killed by Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin, and NEST soldiers) * Decepticon Protoforms - Unknown (killed by Autobots and NEST soldiers) The Dreads * Crankcase (Transformers)|Crankcase]] – Black Chevrolet Suburban]] emergency vehicle]] (killed by Ironhide) * Crowbar (Transformers)|Crowbar]] – Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle (killed by Ironhide) * Hatchet (Transformers)|Hatchet]] – Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle (killed by Bumblebee and Mirage) Mini-Cons]] * Laserbeak]] – Mechanical Dragonhawk]] / Black photocopier]] / Pink Bumblebee mascot / Multiple CD player (killed by Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee) * Igor (Transformers)|Igor]] – Head of Long Haul]] (apparently survived because he did not participate in the battle in Chicago) * Scalpel (Transformers)|The Doctors]] - Microscopes (clones of the original Doctor) * Watch-con – Watch * Decepticon Hatchlings - New-Born Cybertronians (kept as Megatron's pets) Minor Decepticons * Junkheap (Transformers)|Junkheap]] - Waste Management, Inc|Waste Management]] garbage truck]] (apparently survived) * Deep Desert Brawl - Brown Modified M1 Abrams]] (killed by Optimus Prime) * Long Haul (CGI) - Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 773B dump truck (killed by Optimus Prime) * Sideways (CGI) - Audi R8]] (killed by Optimus Prime) * Jungle Bonecrusher - Green Buffalo (mine protected vehicle)|Buffalo H]] military vehicle (killed by Optimus Prime) * Brawl (CGI) - Modified M1 Abrams]] (killed by Optimus Prime) * Scrapper (CGI) - Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 992G scoop loader (killed by Optimus Prime) * Pickup Decepticon - Pickup Car (offline) * Superfund Decepticon – Modified Superfund]] Cash in Transit Truck (offline) * Police car decepticon - Police Car (apparently survived) * Fire Truck Decepticons - Fire Trucks (both apparently survived) * Other Minor Decepticons – (those seen around the globe appear to have survived because they did not participate in the battle in Chicago) Toyline Decepticons * Laserbeak]] – Mechanical Condor]] / Futuristic VTOL]] Helicopter * Crowbar (transformers)|Crowbar]] – Police Car * Hatchet (Transformers)|Hatchet]] – Modified Eurofighter Typhoon]] * Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]] - Sikorsky MH-53|MH-53M Pave Low IV]] * Scorponok]] - Mechanical scorpion * Thundercracker]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Skywarp]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Darksteel (Transformers)|Darksteel]] – (recolor of Sideswipe) * Space Case (Transformers)|Space Case]] – (recolor of Terradive) * Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]] – (redeco of Tomahawk) * Drag Strip (Transformers)|Drag Strip]] – Formula One]] Racer * Shrapnel (Transformers)|Shrapnel]] – (redeco of Crankcase) * Kickback (Transformers)|Kickback]] – (redeco of Dead End) * Bombshell (Transformers)|Bombshell]] – (redeco of Jolt) * Icepick (Transformers)|Icepick]] – Snowmobile * Crumplezone]] – Super Car Video-game Decepticons * Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]] - Mack Trucks|Mack]] concrete Mixer / missile launcher * Lockdown (Transformers)|Lockdown]] - (remold of Transformers: Animated Lockdown) ''Rising Storm'' Decepticons * Megatron]] – Armored "Mad Max" Mack semi-trailer truck]] * Starscream]] – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor|F-22 Raptor]] * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Cybertronian Satellite/Cybertronian Starship/Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG]] * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] – Unknown * Astrotrain]] - Space Shuttle/Locomotive (killed by Elita-1) * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] – Black Police Ford Mustang]] * Fearswoop]] - MiG-29 Fulcrum]] (killed after ramming into Wheeljack's force field) * Driller (Transformers)|Driller]] – Cybertronian Tentacle monster * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]] - Mechanical Jaguar (offline) * Rumble (Transformers)|Rumble]] - Mechanical Rhino (offline) * Beastbox (Transformers)|Beastbox]] - Mechanical Gorilla (offline) * Ratbat]] - Mechanical Bat (offline) * Bludgeon (Transformers)|Bludgeon]] - Stryker, Type 90 Kyū-maru|Type 90]] Tank (offline) * Tankor]] - (redeco of Brawl) * Sonar (Transformers)|Sonar]] - Stealth Boat (killed by Mirage) * Storm Surge (Transformers)|Storm Surge]] - (Redeco of Cybertron Shortround; mistakenly killed by Bludgeon) * Brimstone (Transformers)|Brimstone]] - Chopper Motorcycle (killed by Bumblebee) * Space Case (Transformers)|Space Case]] - Sukhoi Su-47|Su-47]] Berkut (killed by Carly using weaponry from Storm Surge's remains) * Divebomb]] - Jumbo Jet (killed by Ironhide) * Skystalker]] - Stealth Jet (killed by the Autobot Sisters) * Blademaster (Transformers)|Blademaster]] - (redeco of Blazemaster; killed by Optimus Prime) * Mindwipe (Transformers)|Mindwipe]] - Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk|F-117 Nighthawk]] * Ruination]] - (redeco of Incinerator) * Dead Lift]] - (recolor of Dirt Boss; killed by Shockwave) ''Transformers: Age of Extinction]] Leaders * Lockdown (Transformers)|Lockdown]] – ''2013 Lamborghini Aventador]] LP 700-4 Coupe Identity Of Lamborghini In TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION Revealed Via Merchandise *Galvatron]] – 2014 Freightliner Argosy]] cab over truck Mark Wahlberg: 'Michael Bay's Transformers: Age of Extinction Will Break Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's Box Office Record' - IGN Decepticons * Junkheap (Transformers)|Junkheap]] – Chinese Waste Management, Inc.|Waste Management]] garbage truck]]junkheap Transformers: Age of Extinction Reveals Decepticon Junkheap - Cosmic Book News * Vehicons]] (mass-produced) – 2013 Chevrolet Trax]] cars * Unknown Decepticon (spotted fighting Bumblebee in the iTunes trailer) * Four Wolf (Transformers)|Wolf]]s – Techno-organic canine Transformers: Age of Extinction - Exclusive TV Spot - YouTube * Stinger (Transformers)|Stinger]] (redeco of Bumblebee) – 2013 Pagani Huayra]]Explosions Galore on 'Transformers 4' Set | ETonline.com * Cyclonus]] - 2014 White Chevrolet Camaro]] * Drift (Transformers)|Drift]] - (later of Autobot) *Unknown – Black Chevrolet Suburban]] emergency vehicle]] *Unknown – Orange McLaren MP4-12C]] *Unknown – White Aston Martin DBS V12]] *Unknown – Light blue Lamborghini Gallardo]] *Unknown – Lime green Lamborghini Gallardo]] * Decepticons Drone - Ship]] Video Game Decepticons * Prime Megatron]] – Cybertronian fighter jet / Cybertronian tank * Prime Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]] - '' Cybertronian jet'' * Prime Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] - Cybertronian jet / Cybertronian tank * Prime Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] - Cybertronian boombox / Cybertronian truck * Prime Thundercracker]] - (recolor of Starscream) * Prime Skywarp]] - (recolor of Starscream) * Prime Slipstream (Transformers)|Slipstream]] - (female redeco of Starscream) * Prime Insecticons]] ** Sharpshot]] - Mechanical Stag Beetle]] ** Kickback (Transformers)|Kickback]] - Mechanical Grasshopper]] ** Bombshell (Transformers)|Hardshell]] - Mechanical Hercules beetle]] * Prime Combaticons]]/Bruticus]] ** Onslaught (Transformers)|Onslaught]] – Cybertronian truck (Leader) ** Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]] – Cybertronian tank ** Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]] - Cybertronian car ** Blast Off (Transformers)|Blast Off]] - Cybertronian jet ** Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]] - Cybertronian helicopter Toyline Decepticons * Megatron]] - Armored "Mad Max" Mack semi-trailer truck]] (redeco of Dark of the Moon Megatron) * Starscream]] – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor]] (redeco of 2007 film Starscream) * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG]] (redeco of Dark of the Moon Soundwave) * Dispensor (Transformers)|Dispensor]] - Mood Wiplash Armored Truck (redeco of 2007 film Payload) * Motormaster]] - Dodge Ram SRT-10]] * Sunstorm (Transformers)|Sunstorm]] - 2014 Orange Chevrolet Camaro]] * Wildrider]] - 2014 White Chevrolet Camaro]] * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]] - Ferris]] * Seeker ** Starscream]] - X-35C]] (Gray) ** Skywarp]] - X-35C]] (Black) (recolor of Starscream) ** Thundercracker]] - X-35C]] (Blue) (recolor of Starscream) ** Slipstream (Transformers)|Slipstream]] - X-35C]] (Purple) (female redeco of Starscream) * Devastator (Transformers)|Devastator]] – Constructicon Combinder ** Scavenger (Transformers)|Scavenger]] – Terex]] O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator / Upper Torso ** Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]] – Mack Trucks|Mack]] concrete Mixer / Head ** Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 992G scoop loader / Right Arm ** Hightower]] – Kobelco]] CKE2500 II Crawler Crane / Left Arm ** Overload (Transformers)|Overload]] – KW Dart D4661 Articulated Dump Truck / Lower Torso ** Long Haul]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 773B dump truck / Right Leg ** Rampage (Transformers)|Rampage]] – Caterpillar D9]]T bulldozer / Left Leg ''Transformers: Prime]]/Transformers: Generations]] Transformers: The Ride]] and Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark]] occur simultaneously with the Transformers (film series)|live-action film series]]. Leaders * Fallen (Transformers)|The Fallen]] - (Decepticon Founder, originally known as "Megatronus Prime") * Megatron]] – ''Cybertronian fighter jet / Cybertronian tank / Type 90 Kyū-maru]] tank ** Film series universe Megatron]] - Armored "Mad Max" Mack semi-trailer truck]] (killed by Evac) ** G1 Megatron]] - Handgun / Stealth bomber * Galvatron]] - 2014 Freightliner Argosy]] cab over truck (film series universe) * Metaltron]] - Cybertronian starship / Cybertronian jet Main Decepticons * Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]] - Cybertronian jet / General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon]] ** Film series universe Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]] - Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor]] / X-35C]] ** G1 Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]] - McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle]] ** Armada Starscream]] - (redeco of Armada Starscream) * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] – Cybertronian boombox / Cybertronian truck / General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper]] ** Film series universe Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] - Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG]] * Lockdown (Transformers)|Lockdown]] – 2013 Lamborghini Aventador]] LP 700-4 Coupe (film series universe) * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]] – Cybertronian racer / European sports car (later Autobot) ** Film series universe Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]] - Ferris]] * Stinger (Transformers)|Stinger]] – 2013 Pagani Huayra]] (film series universe) * Grindor]] – Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion]] (film series universe) * Lugnut (Transformers)|Lugnut]] - Cybertronian bomber / Bomber airplane * Blitzwing]] - Jet fighter / Assault tank * Thundercracker]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Skywarp]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] – Cybertronian car / Police car * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] - (redeco of Starscream) / Modified McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle]] * Straxus|Darkmount]] - Half-track vehicle Supporting Decepticons * Junkheap (Transformers)|Junkheap]] - Waste Management, Inc|Waste Management]] garbage truck]] (film series universe) * Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]] - (recolor of Ramjet) * Dirge (Transformers)|Dirge]] - (recolor of Ramjet) * Jhiaxus]] - (retool of Armanda Starscream) * Sideways (Transformers)|Sideways]] – Audi R8]] (film series universe) (killed by Bumblebee) * Powerdive - Lockheed P-38 Lightning]] * Chopsaw (Transformers)|Chopsaw]] - Chopper-style motorcycle * Sky Shadow - Jet Fighter * Crankcase (Transformers)|Crankcase]] – Black Chevrolet Suburban]] emergency vehicle]] (film series univers; also a Dread) * Crowbar (Transformers)|Crowbar]] – Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle (film series universe; also a Dread) * Doubledealer]] - (redeco of Blitzwing) * Skullgrin]] - (redeco of Darkmount) * Nemesis Prime]] - (recolor of Optimus Prime) (originally created by M.E.C.H.; offline) * Devcon]] - Russian Missile Launching Truck (film series universe) Cybertronian Decepticons * Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] - Cybertronian jet / Cybertronian tank ** Film series universe Shockwave (Transformers)|Shockwave]] – Cybertronian Self-propelled Cannon * Cyclonus]] - Cybertronian jet * Scourge (Transformers)|Scourge]] - Cybertronian stealth bomber * Demolishor]] – Cybertronian tank ** Film series universe Demolishor]] – Terex]] O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator (also a Constructicon) * Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]] - Cybertronian helicopter ** Film series universe Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]] - Sikorsky MH-53|MH-53M Pave Low IV]] * Trypticon]] – Cybertronian orbital space station / Decepticon "Nemesis" Warship * Sunstorm (Transformers)|Sunstorm]] - (recolor of Starscream) * Acid Storm]] - (recolor of Starscream) * Bludgeon (Transformers)|Bludgeon]] - (retool of Shockwave) * Tankor]] - Cybertronian tank * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundblaster]] - (recolor of Soundwave) * Driller (Transformers)|Driller]] – Cybertronian Tentacle monster (film series universe) * Axer (Transformers)|Axer]] - Cybertronian jet * Bitstream * Contrail * Hotlink * Nacelle * Drixco * Autoclave Vehicons]] * Vehicons|Vehicon Ground Force]] - Cybertronian cars / Cadillac Cien]]s * Vehicons|Vehicon Air Force]] - Cybertronian jets / Fighter jets * Film series universe Vehicons]] - 2013 Chevrolet Trax]] cars Female Transformers * Airachnid]] – Mechanical spider]] / Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche]] stealth helicopter * Slipstream (Transformers)|Slipstream]] - (female redeco of Starscream) ** Film series universe Slipstream (Transformers)|Slipstream]] - X-35C]] (Purple) * Ripclaw (Transformers)|Ripclaw]] - Mechanical Claw-tailed Dragon (also a Predacon) * Slipsky - (recolor of Slipstream) * Air Dark - (recolor of Slipstream) * Air Thunder - (recolor of Slipstream) * Ser-Ket (Transformers)|Ser-Ket]] - (recolor of Ripclaw) (also a Predacon) * Flamewar - (redeco of Arcee) Mini-Cons]] * Laserbeak]] – Cybertronian data disk / Mechanical condor / Soundwave's chestplate ** Film series Universe Laserbeak]] – Mechanical Dragonhawk (killed by Sam and Bumblebee) * Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]] – Cybertronian data disk / Mechanical jaguar / Soundwave's chestplate ** Film series universe Ravage (Transformers)|Ravage]] – Mechanical Jaguar (killed by Bumblebee) * Rumble (Transformers)|Rumble]] – Cybertronian data disk / Cybertronian small car / Boy racer * Frenzy (Transformers)|Frenzy]] - (recolor of Rumble) ** Film series universe Frenzy (Transformers)|Frenzy]] - CD player]] * Ratbat]] - (retool of Laserbeak) * Mini-Con Assault Team/Centuritron ** Windshear]] - Helicopter ** Heavytread]] - Tank ** Runway]] - Jet * Buzzsaw (Transformers)|Buzzsaw]] - (recolor of Laserbeak) * Scorponok]] – Mechanical scorpion (film series universe) * Wolf (Transformers)|Wolf]] - Techno-organic canine (film series universe) * Reedman]] – combined form Microbots known as Microcons, who also transforms into marbles (film series universe) The Twins * Dreadwing]] – Cybertronian jet / Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II]] (offline) ** G1 Dreadwing]] - (recolor of G1 Megatron) * Skyquake]] – (recolor of Dreadwing) (offline) Insecticons]] * Sharpshot]] - Mechanical Stag Beetle]] (Leader) * Kickback (Transformers)|Kickback]] - Mechanical Grasshopper]] * Bombshell (Transformers)|Hardshell]] - Mechanical Hercules beetle]] / Mechcanical Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle|Rhinoceros Beetle]] (offline) Constructicons]]/Devastator (Transformers)|Devastator]] * Scavenger (Transformers)|Scavenger]] — '' Cybertronian excavator'' (Leader) ** Film series universe Scavenger (Transformers)|Scavenger]] – Terex]] O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator / Devastator's Upper Torso * Long Haul]] — Cybertronian dump truck ** Film series universe Long Haul]]/Big Green – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 773B dump truck / Devastator's Right Leg * Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]] — Cybertronian front-end loader ** Film series universe Scrapper (Transformers)|Scrapper]]/Scoop (Transformers)|Scoop]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 992G scoop loader / Devastator's Right Arm * Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]] — Cybertronian concrete mixer ** Film series universe Mixmaster (Transformers)|Mixmaster]]/Quickmix (Transformers)|Quickmix]] – Mack Trucks|Mack]] concrete Mixer / ''Devastator's Head * Bonecrusher (Transformers)|Bonecrusher]] — Cybertronian bulldozer ** Film series universe Bonecrusher (Transformers)|Bonecrusher]] - Buffalo H Mime Protected Vehicle (killed by Evac and Sideswipe) * Hook (Transformers)|Hook]] — Cybertronian crane truck * Rampage (Transformers)|Rampage]] – Caterpillar D9]]T bulldozer (film series universe) * Hightower]] – Kobelco]] CKE2500 II Crawler Crane / Devastator's Left Arm (film series universe) * Skipjack – (recolor of Rampage) / Devastator's Left Hand (film series universe) * Overload (Transformers)|Overload]] – KW Dart D4661 Articulated Dump Truck / Devastator's Lower Torso (film series universe) * Payload (Transformers)|Payload]] – Caterpillar Inc.|Caterpillar]] 769D dump truck / Devastator's Left Leg (film series universe) * Jumping Jack (Transformers)|Jumping Jack]] – (same as Skipjack) / Devastator's Left Foot (film series universe) Stunticons]]/Menasor]] * Motormaster]] - (redeco of Optimus Prime) (Leader) ** Film series universe Motormaster]] - Dodge Ram SRT-10]] * Dead End (Transformers)|Dead End]] - (redeco of Wheeljack) * Breakdown (Transformers)|Breakdown/C.Y.L.A.S.]] - Cybertronian car / Armored van (offline) * Drag Strip (Transformers)|Drag Strip]] - Cybertronian car (male redeco of Arcee) * Wildrider]] - (redeco of Wheeljack) ** Film series universe Wildrider]] - White 2014 Chevrolet Camaro]] Combaticons]]/Bruticus]] * Onslaught (Transformers)|Onslaught]] – Cybertronian truck (Leader) * Brawl (Transformers)|Brawl]] – Cybertronian tank * Swindle (Transformers)|Swindle]] - Cybertronian car * Blast Off (Transformers)|Blast Off]] - Cybertronian jet * Vortex (Transformers)|Vortex]] - Cybertronian helicopter Terrorcons]] In the Transformers: Prime storyline, Terrorcons are Megatron's, actually Unicron's, army of the undead Cybertronians brought to live by Dark Energon. * Unicron]] - Cybertronian planet (Leader) * Thunderwing]] - (redeco of Sky Shadow) * Cliffjumper]] – 1970s Dodge Challenger]] (formally Autobot; offline) * Skyquake]] – (recolor of Dreadwing) (offline) Predacons]] * Predaking]] - Giant Mechanical Dragon (Leader) * Darksteel (Transformers)|Darksteel]] - Mechanical Ursagryph (originally created by Starscream and Shockwave) * Sky Lynx]] - Mechcanical Dragon (originally created by Starscream and Shockwave) * Bombshock (Transformers)|Bombshock]] - (recolor of Hardshell) (formally an Insecticon) * Waspinator]] - Wasp]] * Skystalker]] - (recolor of Sky Lynx) * Lazerback]] - Mechanical Land Dragon * Abominus]] ** Rippersnapper]] - Mechanical Lizard-like Bipedal Dragon ** Blight (Transformers)|Blight]] - Mechanical Bipedal Land Dragon ** Hun-Gurrr]] - Mechanical Bipedal Two-headed Land Dragon ** Twinstrike]] - (recolor of Hun-Gurrr) ** Windrazor]] - Mechanical Wyvern]] * Grimwing]] - (recolor of Darksteel) ** Blackbeak]] - (Grimwing's Mini-Con partner) * Sky-Byte]] - Mechanical Shark * Backbite (Transformers)|Backbite]] - (recolor of Sky Lynx) * Vertebreak]] - (recolor of Lazerback) * Cindersaur]] - (recolor of Rippersnapper) * Rot Gut (Transformers)|Rot Gut]] - (recolor of Blight) Seekers (Transformers)|Seekers]] * Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]] * Dreadwing]] * Thundercracker]] * Skywarp]] * Ramjet (Transformers)|Ramjet]] * Slipstream (Transformers)|Slipstream]] * Thrust (Transformers)|Thrust]] * Dirge (Transformers)|Dirge]] * Skyquake]] * Axer (Transformers)|Axer]] * Sunstorm (Transformers)|Sunstorm]] * Acid Storm]] * Bitstream * Slipsky * Contrail * Air Dark * Hotlink * Air Thunder * Nacelle * Vehicon]] Seekers - (repaint of Air Force Vehicons under Starscream's command) Gladiator Corps * Soundwave (Transformers)|Soundwave]] * Barricade (Transformers)|Barricade]] * Lugnut (Transformers)|Lugnut]] * Blackout (Transformers)|Blackout]] Others * Makeshift (Transformers)|Makeshift]] - Various (offline) ** Makeshift is also a Shifter, who can change his form into that of other robots. * Pickup Decepticon - Pickup Car * Police car Decepticon - Police Car * Unknown Insecticons - (mass-produced clones of Hardshell) * Decepticon Miners - (Energon-mining class of Vehicons) * Other Decepticons – Various References Category:Decepticons|*]] Category:Lists of fictional characters by organization|Decepticons]] Category:Lists of Transformers characters|Decepticons]] Category:Lists